


Human, Actually

by onlyasmallfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Kissing, M/M, Potions Class, astonished students, flirty Sirius, flirty professors, flustered Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyasmallfish/pseuds/onlyasmallfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius drops by the potions classroom to deliver an invitation, but leaves with entirely different situation behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human, Actually

"Get the door Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and obediently rose from her seat, walking with measured steps toward the closed door of the dungeon classroom. It was hidden from view by a small outcrop of pale stone, but the sound of the door opening could plainly be heard over the bubbling of cauldrons. Hermione's voice floated from behind the wall as she exclaimed something in surprise that caused everyone in the room sit up with curiosity. Especially the professor.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Hermione, is Professor Snape in?"

Snape cursed mentally for not going to the door himself as he stood from his desk, sweeping around the edge of it in a flush of his black robes. He walked briskly towards the door, reaching Hermione in seconds.

"You may sit down, Miss Granger," he said, coming up behind her. Hermione jumped a little as she turned to look at him, but nodded and ducked back into the classroom. After she had left, Snape lifted his eyes to the wizard leaning in his doorway.

"What do you want, Black? I'm teaching," he said coldly. Sirius pretended to pout.

"I just came to invite you to lunch," he replied. Snape's face flickered with something other than annoyance for a second, but he quickly killed it.

"I go up to the great hall for lunch. Thank you Black, but I don't need your assistance." He began to close the door, but Sirius wedged his foot inside the door and wrenched it back open.

Inside the classroom, the students were glancing about at each other in bewilderment while others were straining their ears to hear everything. Not only had Sirius Black arrived outside their classroom, but he was offering lunch to Professor Snape, of all people. The scuffle of the door being forced open sparked their curiosity even more.

"Sev, we both know you hardly leave the dungeons."

The student's eyes widened. Never, had any of them heard anyone speak to Snape affectionately. Harry sat in between Hermione and Ron, shrugging as they both gave him equally amazed looks.

Severus huffed and tried to close the door again, but Sirius was physically larger than him and was considerably stronger. The door only shifted a little and bounced back. Sirius reached forward and clasped the side of Snape's arm.

"Sev, please. You can't hide in here forever." Sirius was almost begging now. Severus glared at him, anger flashing through his dark eyes. He pulled his arm harshly from Sirius' fingers.

"Get your hands off me, Black." Severus snarled. "Leave." Sirius frowned and put his hands on his hips.

"I'm not leaving until you promise to meet me for lunch."

Snape stared at Black angrily, knowing that there was no way out of the situation. Sirius was determined, willful and stubborn. Typical Gryffindor. He sighed loudly in exasperation.

If the students had been surprised before, they were practically blown away by the response their professor gave Sirius Black.

"Fine. Now, get out of my classroom," Severus said finally, pointing to the corridor behind Sirius. But the animagus didn't budge. Instead, much to Severus' annoyance, he grinned playfully.

"Not yet," he teased. "I haven't gotten my payment yet."

Snape was becoming increasingly more furious, but he supposed it was his soft spot for Black that prevented him from blowing him backwards with a swish of his wand.

"Payment for what?" Severus demanded. Sirius grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"Being such a considerate human being," he replied, jutting out his chin a little. It took the professor a moment to understand what he meant, but as soon as he did, he became rather flustered.

"No."

"Please, Sev? It's only a little one," Sirius whined. "And don't say you don't want to. We both know that's lie."

Even from behind the section of wall, the entirety of the classroom could hear the suggestion in his voice, and they could all guess what he was hinting at. But that didn't make the situation any less interesting.

"I said no, Sirius."

Sirius huffed, crossing his arms and giving Snape a look of both determination and mild annoyance. "I suppose if you want anything done, you have to do it yourself," he said, speaking more to himself than the man in front of him. He suddenly grabbed the haughty professor's collar and wrenched him forwards. Severus let out a tiny noise of surprise, but it was quickly stifled by Sirius' lips colliding with own. 

It was only a short kiss, but not because Severus pushed away. On the contrary; he kissed back. When they did break away, Sirius laughed and squeezed Severus' shoulder.

"Still as sweet as ever, Snivellus," he chuckled. Snape shot him a glare, but it was only halfheartedly attempting to cover the affectionate smirk. He seized Sirius' shoulders and spun him around so that he had his back to the door.

"Get lost, dog," he said, shoving him slightly. Sirius glanced back over his shoulder with a devilish grin.

"Oh, I'm a dog am I?"

Snape snorted. "Sure. Be at The Three Broomsticks or I'll hex you to the bed,"

Behind them, Ron nearly toppled his cauldron at that comment. Harry slapped his arm in a silent attempt to shut him up.

Sirius winked. "Kinky." In response, Snape slammed the door shut, nearly catching the sleeve of his leather jacket. With a small smile to himself, professor Snape turned on his heel and prepared to step back into the classroom. He took a deep breath and forced his face to contort into its signature sneer, straightening his collar and smoothing down the front of his robes, listening for any noises or whispers that may be emitting from his students. Oddly, only the sound of gas burners and cauldrons bubbling reached his ears. Sweeping around the corner, he immediately discovered the reason for the room's uncanny silence.

Every single student was staring at him with wide, bewildered eyes. The expressions on their little fourth-year faces showed nothing but pure and utter shock. Severus suddenly felt very uncomfortable and it took all his willpower not to glance around nervously. He was about to snap at them to return to work when he remembered that they were within earshot of the entire exchange he'd had only moments before and his face drained. 

Sitting down at his desk quite suddenly, he pulled a scroll of parchment towards him and began to mark it; or at least pretend to. The students soon seemed to realize that he wasn't going to yell at them and slowly began to work again. Just as there was a near-normalcy reached once again in the dungeon classroom, the door was pushed open again and they were interrupted once more.

Sirius cavorted into the classroom for a second time, but this time he came all the way in. Completely ignoring the yet-again confused faces of the students, he made a beeline for his godson who was seated near the back of the classroom.

"I nearly forgot!" he exclaimed. "Your Easter gift, Harry!" He pulled a tiny golden drawstring bag from the inside of his jacket and placed it carefully in front of his mildly embarrassed godson. "Don't open it in here; there's a charm on it," Sirius explained. Harry nodded hesitantly and tucked the bag into the pocket of his robes. With a cheerful grin, he ruffled Harry's hair affectionately and turned to head back out.

By the time he'd reached the front of the room, Severus had managed to comprehend his own thoughts and opened his mouth angrily to shout at Black. However, he didn't get the chance to do more than that before he was interrupted by a kiss. It took him a moment to register, but by then Sirius had already broken the contact.

"Sirius!" he exploded, his face going red with both embarrassment and blush. Sirius chuckled and waved his hand in the air.

"You're very cute when you're angry," he teased. "See you for lunch babe!"

With that, he shambled out the door, closing with a seemingly triumphant click behind him. Snape stood rooted to the spot, fuming, for nearly a solid minute before turning to his class briefly and speaking in a very strained voice.

"Do not move from your seats until the period is over," he said tightly, avoiding making eye contact with anyone. He then sped out the door so quickly, some of them swore he apparated (of course, Hermione explained for nearly the eightieth time that it wasn't possible). As soon as he was gone, the room erupted into chatter.

It was clearly apparent that, contrary to popular belief, Professor Snape was in fact human. A functioning human with emotions other than malice, facial expressions other than a sneer and the ability to blush.

But what stumped them the most, and would be talked about for years to come, was that Professor Severus Snape, the potions master, had the capacity to love. And frankly, they thought that was brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blurb of cute. I like the idea of Severus getting all flustered and embarrassed in front of his students.


End file.
